


The Nesting Season of the Riddlebird

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rated T for Edward Nygma's Existence Basically, Spooning, jetpacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Ed makes fun of Oswald for nesting in their bed sheets, but nothing makes Oswald feel warmer than when Ed calls him his baby bird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got a good response on tumblr so even though it's super short so I might as well put it up here for all y'all's enjoyment.

Ed leaves the bathroom, still toweling off his hair. Oswald doesn’t know how he can walk around in this dreadful cold with his hair still damp. He’s even shirtless, and his pajama pants ride so low on his hips they barely cover his torso at all. Oswald is cold just looking at him. He shivers, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. **  
**

Ed pushes his glasses back up his nose and laughs at him, “Cold, Ozzie?”

“Fight me,” Oswald mutters from underneath what must be five blankets, a sheet, and the comforter. He has no intention of moving, much less fighting, especially now that he’s cocooned them around himself so perfectly.

“Don’t get cranky just because you’re nesting,” Ed teases, dropping onto the bed and hugging Oswald over the blankets.

“Shut up,” Oswald grumbles. Ed straddles the lump in the bed containing his boyfriend, lying on top of him over the layers.

“Cozy yet, my baby bird?” Ed asks, kissing the top of his head. Although, to be fair, it’s the only part of Oswald sticking out of the blankets for him to kiss.

Oswald blushes, feeling heat flush his face all the way to his toes when Ed calls him that. Of course, he’ll just pretend it’s the extra warmth from Ed lying on top of him over all these blankets.

“Listen, Ed, if you disturb my nest there’ll be hell to pay.”

“But I just want to warm you up, little bird,” Ed pouts, pulling the blankets from around Oswald’s face. Oswald feels warmth pool in his stomach even as he scowls at his boyfriend for peeling his covers away and exposing him to the cold elements.

Ed kisses him, holding the blankets away from Oswald’s face. Oswald is wrapped up tight, and with Ed draped over him he can’t move his arms to tangle his fingers in Ed’s damp hair like he wants to. They break apart.

“I’m still not letting you in,” Oswald deadpans.

“I’m cold, Ozzie,” Ed whines, “you can’t hog all the blankets, I’ll freeze to death in the night. You can’t cuddle a popsicle!” 

“I suppose,” Oswald relents, making sure to affect a put-upon air. Ed’s too cute, sometimes.

Ed pulls the covers from around Oswald, and he feels the cold rush in as Ed clambers under, tucking them snugly around himself.

“Ugh, Ed, you’re freezing.”

“Well, whose fault is that? I was warm when I got out of the shower, but you wouldn’t let me in. So now you have to warm me up, again.”

“Fine,” Oswald huffs, feigning annoyance. He pulls Ed to him, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing the warmth back into his skin. Spooning Ed is probably his fourth favourite pastime.

“I love you,” he whispers, planting a kiss on Ed’s cheek.

“I love you, too, birdie,” Ed says, reverent, twisting around to meet his lips.

They warm up very quickly, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too sweet? This is so sweet I feel naughty, like a real voyeur kinda deal. Let me know if you think this was naughty or nice in the comments (and what you'd like to see more of). Happy holidays!


End file.
